freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Terrain
Image display The anonymous contributor got it right with that "Gallery" tag addition (his or her last), I think. Moving them back leaves some irregularities in my IE6; anyone else see any problems? Robin Patterson 04:07, 1 March 2007 (UTC) (dragging self away from Freeciv to seek help in various areas that don't seem to be explained enough in the game!!) Terrain Catalog Using 2.2.1, some of these terrain details appear wrong, from what I see in the game. (Admittedly, I'm no expert, just a new player.) Buffalo is 1/2/0, not 1/3/0 as listed here. Pheasant is 2/2/0, not 3/2/0. Grasslands do not gain +1 Food when irrigated. I've only just started playing, but I've already found many inconsistencies. Maybe I am missing something? Otherwise, this page should be double-checked for correctness. :I think your problem is that, since you've just begun, you're still in despotism. See this FAQ entry :--Jcreus 23:29, 10 December 2007 (UTC) The lake terrain is incorrect. You get more food from lake then ocean tiles. EDIT - It seems this was just a bug I haven't been able to duplicate it. Ever since the lake food has been same as in the table. SWINGKID (talk) 00:29, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :I can't find a lake on the France scenario. One "ocean" tile has land on all adjoining tiles. Where are lakes? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Hi Robin, that is what a lake is (water squares not attached to the main ocean). SWINGKID (talk) 22:28, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks, SWINGKID, but the tile I referred to is called "Ocean". Searching this site I found that lakes were introduced in 2.2.0. Maybe the scenarios were created before then. Someone should create a lake page. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:03, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::There doesn't seem to be any difference other then lake squares can't have whales. I don't really see the point of lake having its own page. You could make one yourself though if you wanted to. SWINGKID (talk) 23:22, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Resources disappear on transform Running 2.1.2 released on 24th December 2007 on MAC OS X, amplio set, when a transformation of terrain is performed the resource disappears. Example: irrigating a swamp square with a spice resource results in a square of grassland only; similar results for other terrain types. This wasn't the case in the previous versions I have played. Any ideas if this can be changed in any of the ruleset files? Thanks. :This was a deliberate change that first appeared in 2.1.0-rc1. See PR#14969. I don't think it's configurable. JTN 17:27, 9 March 2008 (UTC) Fortress Increasing Unit Vision - Later Improvements Quote: In a fortress, units are killed one by one (ignoring the game.ruleset option "killstack"), unit vision is increased, and defence is doubled. Fortresses also extend national border. I read that the vision increase requires a Watchtower flag on a tech in the tech ruleset. I believe that none of the techs in the default rule set have this. :JTN 11:58, 5 April 2008 (UTC): Looking at the default ruleset in 2.1.3, it seems that one does get the vision benefit, but only once Invention has been researched, which I hadn't spotted. I don't see any such vision increase in any of the non-default rulesets that ship with Freeciv. I'll update the main page. Automated transfer of Problem Report #16124 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-12-10 07:56:28 UTC I tried to adjust the table to show multipliers but I didn't find the data. The problem is that bonus are 100% to high. (An *addition* 150% equals x2.5 not x1.5) Images of Terrain in Game help I've played various incarnations of Civilization including the very first, and I have always relied on the Civlopedia to display an image of the terrain so that I can identify them on the game map. Why is this missing from your "Help Browser." I'm sure only about some of the terrains, the obvious ones, like ocean, desert and glacier, but I'm not sure about the others and images in the respective "Help Browser" entries would help a lot! GabrielVelasquez 17:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Terrain-change-map.png You're welcome to use it. I'm not sure how to shoehorn it into the page. Xiongchangnian 14:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :It looks very nice. I hope Daniel would have a look at it. Pepeto 23:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Jacob is the documentation man these days, isn't he? :) hima 17:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :nice, perhaps you should include the number of turns it takes to transform --Tjal 13:17, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I thought about adding turn numbers; also, making little stub arrows to indicate permissible irrigation or mining that doesn't change terrain type. But I figured anybody who keeps this on his desktop already knows most of it by heart. This is just a reminder. Xiongchangnian 15:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) 330px Terrain change map rect 34 34 73 73 Terrain catalog#Tundra o:24 Desert rect 144 34 180 73 Terrain catalog#Glacier o:24 Tundra rect 250 34 290 73 Terrain catalog#Hills o:24 Plains rect 360 34 398 73 Terrain catalog#Mountains o:24 Hills rect 34 144 73 180 Terrain catalog#Desert o:24 Plains rect 144 144 180 180 Terrain catalog#Plains o:24 Grassland, m:15 Forest rect 250 144 290 180 Terrain catalog#Grassland o:24 Hills, m:15 Forest rect 360 144 398 180 Terrain catalog#Ocean o:36 Swamp rect 34 250 73 290 Terrain catalog#Floor unmodifiable rect 144 250 180 290 Terrain catalog#Jungle o:24 Plains, m:15 Forest, i:15 Grassland rect 250 250 290 290 Terrain catalog#Forest o:24 Grassland, m:15 Swamp, i:15 Plains rect 360 250 398 290 Terrain catalog#Swamp o:36 Ocean, m:15 Forest, i:15 Grassland default Terrain catalog desc bottom-right}} –Dunnoob (talk) 10:47, December 15, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent diagram. Deserves to be in the article, not "hidden" on the talk page. I'm going to copy it over if I can. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:34, April 8, 2015 (UTC)